


A snapped archer and canary

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Barry Allen, Dark Caitlin Snow, Dark Oliver Queen, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Not for Felicity or OTA fans, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: The mind is a fragile thing since it can only handle so much before snapping. For Oliver Queen and Sara Lance it was only a matter of time given all the suffering they've endured before something was bound to give. Getting constantly by his so called team mates and friends eventually sends Oliver over the edge, what happens next is not pretty.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	A snapped archer and canary

**Hey guys**

**So, an idea I've had for a while now is writing up a snapped Oliver and Sara because let's face it given everything, they have lived through it's not all that far out they could easily go insane.**

**This takes place a handful of weeks in season 4 after Oliver sent William away, with a few differences Felicity remained on the team. Sara came back to Star City and restarted a relationship with Oliver.**

**Oliver's in season 5 suit as well because I hate the season 4 sleeveless suit, which is literally on my bottom for GA suits I like.**

**And if your a fan of Felicity, Olicty, Diggle or OTA well fair warning because I'm not going to portray either the characters or the relationships as this perfect thing that can do wrong.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

The Bunker

Dressed in his Green Arrow suit Oliver walks over to the cases containing the suits followed by Sara in her original Canary suit, minus her blonde-haired wig. Reaching the case for his suit Oliver opens it with angrily slamming his bow back in the place holder as Sara comfortingly places a hand on his shoulder.

Hearing footsteps Oliver takes a calming breath before turning to face Diggle, Laurel, and Thea all in their respective vigilante suits. Felicity wearing her usual casual clothes walks up to join them as well.

"Why the heck did you kill James Midas?" Felicity asks "You know we don't do that anymore, and how dare you question my authority when I told the team to go in."

"And because they rushed in Laurel ended up nearly getting killed. Which forgive me if I don't feel anything for killing Midas given, he was an illegal arms dealer who sold rounds to various criminal and terrorist organizations that have been responsible for hundreds of people dying" Oliver fires off "Either I killed him or Mathis was going to blow up the whole building we were in."

"If you actually put one of your hacking arrows into the bomb you could have waited until I got defusing it" Felicity snaps backs.

"I wasn't going to wait the two minutes you had or let him press the denotator. I wanted all of us to get out of there alive" Oliver replies.

Glaring at the blonde "Last I checked you were not the leader of this team, Ollie is the leader which is something all three of you seem to have forgotten" Sara says coldly.

"Hey back off, show Felicity some respect and I guess Oliver despite all your talk of wanting to be better you are at the end of the day are still filled with too much darkness," Diggle says.

"Us show Felicity respect? Right she gives us none, thinks the rules don't apply to her, keeps attacking Oliver, which all of you are supporting by the way, for sending William away despite not being either of his parents" Sara says sharply.

"We don't need either of you killing again, this is not the right path" Thea replies "And Ollie may be the leader but also has made some very crap decisions with being the reason my father is missing a hand."

"I agree with Thea, Ollie, you have come too far to start backsliding again," Laurel says.

Rolling his eyes "This back and forth thing for hating then loving your father the next with thinking he's a saint is beyond old" Oliver says.

"Don't even bother trying to convince him to stop because I thought Oliver had changed but all he is as dark as Ras or Malcolm. That's even why he was able to lie to Felicity or not consulate her over William" Diggle says.

"A few weeks ago, you were just telling me I did what I could in a bad situation, but I guess as soon as Felicity starts crying you jump to her defense without question. She could join a cyber-terrorist organization, yet you would still defend her blindly" Oliver replies harshly.

"Hey, you're the one who joined the League of Assassins and didn't trust John or me with the truth," Felicity says.

"Your one to talk given how many times you've kept secrets for no good reason, like Ray with his suit, for example, hiding the fact you were working with the team when off with Oliver, or doing things like closing the door on Diggle and Roy letting Brickwell escape. You're an unstable emotional liability" Sara says snapping at her.

"And the both of you are a couple of serial killers, and it is a good thing you sent William away, so he does not have to see the monster his father is" Felicity yells furiously.

Years of mental abuse causes something to snap inside of Oliver, along with Sara both at this comment because after all the mind if a fragile thing. It can be the simplest of things that can cause it to break on a person who has suffered too much.

Enraged Oliver grabbing a flechette from a thigh holster throws it directly into Felicity's throat causing her to step back clawing at the item with coughing up blood, before falling to the ground dead. Thea, Laurel, and Diggle all stare at Oliver in shock.

"What, how could you?" Diggle asks in horror.

"You kept telling me these past months I'm nothing but a monster, don't act so surprised when I become one. I've listened to you try to promote all this good hero stuff when I'm not one. I am whatever my city needs to be" Oliver replies coldly.

"Just like I am" Sara replies.

"The both of you are what, just going to kill anybody who gets in your way?" Laurel asks in horror.

"And everything Oliver has done following the Undertaking has done what? Star City has not gotten any better" Sara replies.

"I know you want to see the best in me Laurel but there's no good to be had. During my time in Russia, Talia taught me how to use my darkness for controlling it, and it worked, to where Anatoly compared me to Ivo or Slade Wilson. I only to give everybody on the List a chance and restrain myself after a hallucination of you convinced me to not kill myself" Oliver says.

"Well, we are not going to let you," Thea says going to notch an arrow.

Only she never gets the chance because Oliver throws a flechette right into her heart killing Thea nearly instantly. Diggle removes his gun from his holster but gets disarmed by Oliver throwing a flechette into his hand while he quickly makes his way over. Diggle throws some punches towards Oliver, but never lands a hit as Oliver effortlessly blocks him until seeing an opening places John in a backwards choke hold snapping his neck and lets his body fall to the floor.

Meanwhile Laurel rushes towards Sara intending to take her down with throwing a kick only for Sara to effortlessly block her attack by grabbing her leg and giving a blow to her knee breaking it. As Laurel falls to the floor yelling in pain Sara steps behind her with placing Laurel in a headlock.

"Please, Sara don't do this" Laurel begs.

"I don't want to, Ollie and I never did want to do any of what we've just done but you're just going to get in our way" Sara replies regretfully.

Without hesitation, Sara jerks Laurel's head to the side breaking her neck before getting to her feet. Walking over to Oliver who just got done peacefully closing his sister's eyes.

"You know Malcolm was right, I shouldn't be out there if I'm not doing whatever it takes," Oliver says.

"And we will no matter what, this city's criminal and corrupt shall come to fear us like they never have before" Sara replies with smirking.

"Yes, they shall, and I have a list of names who all need to be executed, along with Darhk with the entirety of HIVE," Oliver says.

Leaning over Oliver and Sara share a kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck as they passionately kiss for a few moments until breaking apart.

Suddenly a brief breeze blows through the air as they turn to see Barry in his Flash suit and Caitlin in her Killer Frost persona with white hair, skin, blue eyes along with her own dark blue clothes. Oliver and Sara notice there is red lighting, compared to Barry's usual gold crackling around Barry's eyes for a moment.

Glancing around "Hmm looks like the archer decided to have enough of his teammates, we might not have to threaten them after all sweetie," Caitlin says at Barry, her boyfriend.

"I'm guessing you had a mindset change and decided to let the darkness free," Oliver says.

"Yeah, I got pushed too far myself recently and started using the negative speed force. Killed Iris with my hand, so I'm going to try a different way of protecting my home" Barry says.

"Pretty much same here for us," Sara says.

"Let the criminals in our cities fear us and anyone else who gets in our way shall be crushed," Oliver says extending his hand.

"Agreed" Barry replies.

Oliver and Barry shake hands as a new alliance of darkness begins.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**I threw in an evil Barry and Caitlin mostly for fun and leaving them out of that road is a wasted chance.**

**Had Barry kill Iris because well if he ever snapped given how she treats him, especially in the later seasons for the toxic abuse he gets from her, yeah Iris would be the first to go.**

**A little note to Marc Guggenheim and Wendy Mericle for your Oliver kills because he likes it, and skin a man alive crap in season 5 episode 17 this is what Oliver would be like.**

**For right now this story is just a one-shot, but you never know I might come back to this later or use the idea for another project.**

**Until next time**


End file.
